startupcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Change Log
Beta 17.0 24, 2018 Features: * Complete revamping of the marketing feature * Added product satisfaction * Added revenue-based features ** Revenue by subscription ** Revenue by selling add-slots * Contract Work has been removed * Removed mods and "contract work" related Steam achievements * New marketing components * New base features * New achievements added * “Delete All” and “Mark All As Read” buttons added to the inbox. * New research point requirements for both features and frameworks. Fixes: * Organic growth activated again. * Balanced loss rate of product progression (caused by new satisfaction variable). * Various changes to feature’s level upgrade requirements. * DevOps renamed to SysAdmin. * Fixed bug that allowed players to exceed the maximum number of virtual servers. * Minor changes Beta 16.8 23, 2018 Fixes: * Fixing bug causing "duplicate rack" feature to fail if not enough cash after SHIFT-clicking. Beta 16.7 7, 2018 Fixes: * Added additional file checker to detect missing savegame file while playing. Beta 16.6 3, 2018 Fixes: * Changed "office/hosting building quick switcher" to a single toggle button. * Fixed bug causing competitors to stay in "Merge in progress" state. * Fixed bug happening when merging multiple competitors into same product. * Increased basement hosting building cost from 10k to 20k to avoid new players renting the wrong building. * Disable ESC key when time machine is running. * Changed milestone behavior to only allow unlocking of the next milestone "in line". * Fixed issue where hosting allocation was 0% for first product. * Introduced new one-button building switcher. * Hide employee upgrade level upgrade tip when max level reached. Beta 16.5 29, 2018 Fixes: * Fixed bug allowing players to create a new product too soon. * Added "Yesterday" product traffic graph for other languages than English. * Fixed wrong max buy amount for buying stocks. * Disabled "upgrade workstation" button when not in office building. * Fixed wrong translations in PT-BR version. * Show error when player is trying to merge two products of different types. * Buffed email marketing campaign. * Fixed bug causing wrong ESC behavior after moving an item between floors. Beta 16.4 28, 2018 Fixes: * Fixed bug where airconditioners' running cost wasn't included. * Fixed bug crashing the game after upgrading specific employees. Beta 16.3 28, 2018 Fixes: * Reduced "new product requirements" to be 15 completed milestones instead of complete buyout. * Returned missing office items (walls, glass door etc.) * Fixed bug causing rack devices to be lost when buying without any space available. * Updated "Upgrade Employee Level" feature to add 1 new demand per upgrade. * Fixed bug causing product stats to show broken graphs if game was paused. * Fixed bug causing "New Tier" dialog to show on every load. Beta 16.2 27, 2018 Fixes: * Fixed bug causing owned stocks percentage to not show 0-1% ownership. * French version: Fixed unavailable framework buttons * German version: Fixed typo in product merge text * Fixed bug allowing players to place hosting equipment in their office. * Removed incorrect hosting building expenses from product hosting tab. Beta 16.1 [June 25, 2018] Fixes: * Hide stock options while merging is active * Disable "move workstation" button while office building is not selected * Fixed various typos/ localization issues. Beta 16.0 25, 2018 Features: * Added new hosting buildings * Added racks and servers * Added city map * New investor milestones * Added investment offers - you are now able to sell shares to your website * After owning 100% of a company you can merge competitor products into your product to acquire their users * New competitor logos Beta 15.6 11, 2018 Fixes: * Game will now double check if savegame file is present on disk after OS confirms the file save command. Should fix issues with lost savegames. Beta 15.3 24, 2018 Fixes: * Automatically disable and hide Big UI functionality if screen height is below 1440. * If saving to disk fails, the game will now throw an error and stop the game, forcing the player to restart the game. Errors will also be shown to the player, for further research. * Fixed bug causing the game to allow upgrading efficiency to 105% when maximum is 104%. * Added "Big UI" support to new "upgrade feature" dialog. * Fixed bug causing deleted savegames to reappear. Beta 15.1 19, 2018 Features: * Added updated "feature upgrade" Fixes: * Fixed bug causing exception when trying to switch floor before the game was fully loaded. * Fixed bug causing newly purchased marketing campaign to be instantly canceled. * Changed Lead Developer behavior to allow them to select a module even if the requirements are not yet met (“missing requirements” label shown instead). * Fixed bug causing “required modules of modules ” to duplicate if the task was canceled. * Rebalanced product type income, making social media less lucrative. * Redesigned feature upgrade view. * Added confirm button for deleting features. * Fixed bug making it impossible to buy NetFix stocks. * Fixed bug causing achievements not to be unlocked on Steam. * Fixed bug where a milestone payout wouldn’t show correctly in the transaction log. * Fixed bug making it impossible to click the “Move workstation” button if the correct floor wasn’t selected. * Reduced investor buyout price. * Increased milestone payouts to allow going through game without completing contracts. * Temporary disabled investor's daily cut. * Fixed bug causing marketing campaigns to always start at $100. Beta 15.0 12, 2018 Features: * Feelings & Emotions * New "Demands" System * Added Investors (guided tutorial) * Venture Capital and Milestones * Simplified Infrastructure Tab Fixes: * Discord’s Rich Presence functionality is now supported. * Fixed recruitment bug causing fewer candidates to be put forward if fast-forwarding or using time-machine. * Deleted entered email from options.json after subscribing to the newsletter. * Improved “Big UI”/4K support for the product tabs. * Fixed bug causing an error to happen when firing employees. * Allow mods/workshop items to be installed even if Steam Cloud Sync is disabled. * Buffed rate of losing users when potential users are lower than registered users. * Adjusted required tiers for unlocking employees to fit new investor feature. * Reduced server requirements and increased prices for Virtual Clusters. * Increased income per user for all product types. * Fixed bug causing changes to mods to be reset when reloading the game. * Force player to create a product when starting a new game. * Disabled Angular debug info for performance gains. * Fixed issue causing an error when switching to the menu while employee dialog is open. * Fixed issue causing contracts requiring modules to be too cheap. * Fixed issue causing the fast forward function to skip every third in-game minute. * Changed click behavior to react to button down instead of button up. * Added keyboard shortcut CTRL+1-5 to quickly switch between floors. * Added number formatting to product graphs. * Increased marketing effect. * Nerfed organic growth. * Updated product stats page to show “new visitors” instead of “origin”. Beta 12.7 28, 2017 Features: * Added Russian localization * Added Turkish localization * Disabled user loss for products until it's fully fixed (was causing players to lose all users overnight). Fixes: * Optimized the way workstation updates is rendered. * Detached internal lifecycle from UI. * Optimized amount of repaints to reduce CPU usage. * Automatically disable Developer Mode after second launch (some players were not able to start game after enabling it). * Optimized the way user growth was calculated (was exponentially increasing calculation time). * Fixed bug where crashing mods could not be unsubscribed. * Disable F5 and F12 shortcuts if Developer Mode is disabled. * Increases amount of candidates generated. * Fixed various translation issues. * Show managers in HR Managers employee list. Beta 12.6 28, 2017 * Issue causing some users not being able to load savegames Beta 12.5 18, 2017 * Added safety measures to avoid corrupted saves saved locally * Small performance improvements related to rendering workstation changes * Improved performance of "Jump to start of day" option * Prevention of savegames being automatically loaded in case of corruption * Automatically unload game and show error message after corrupt save file is opened Beta 12.4 13, 2017 * Right click to move workstations added - also created a move button within the popover view * Fixed mods not loading / folder permissions (MacOS) * Day 31 email about piracy modified * Exit button made clickable on screens less than 758px high Beta 12.3 11, 2017 * Official Steam Release Category:Development